


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 22: Sangre

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Escuchaba la voz de Max llenando el Stark Arena, tal y como le había dicho aquel día de agosto. El camino había sido un infierno, pero en aquel momento… En aquel momento todo valió la pena.- Esta noche está entre el público la persona por la que todo esto ha sido posible – anunció un sonriente Max desde el gigantesco monitor -. Te lo dije, mamá.“Sí lo hiciste”, pensó Anna, con una húmeda sonrisa. “Y aquí estás.”





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 22: Sangre

El día había llegado. El camino había sido un infierno, pero por fin había llegado el día. 

Entre toda la multitud que se arremolinaba junto al Stark Arena para ver quién entraría primero una vez se abrieran las grandes puertas, había una mujer de edad avanzada que se había detenido para observar la grandeza del edificio. El Stark Arena era el estadio más grande y famoso del país, acogiendo a todas las grandes figuras del panorama musical año tras año. Anna nunca había puesto un pie dentro, pero por fin había llegado el día en el que lo haría. Al fin y al cabo, él se lo había advertido tantos años atrás.

“- Algún día tocaré en el Stark Arena, mamá.”

Anna se sentía invisible e insegura entre la multitud que caminaba mucho más rápido que ella de camino a sus butacas. Ella no podía evitar preocuparse por si no encontraba la suya, aquel lugar era tan enorme… Aquel mundo siempre le había impresionado, como una sola persona puede mover mogollones de aquella forma. Aún podía recordar el miedo que había sentido cuando Max se había ido de casa para perseguir su sueño.

\- Aquí está su asiento, señora – le indicó un amable trabajador al que había tenido que recurrir tras perderse una tercera vez.

Tras esbozar una avergonzaba sonrisa, Anna agradeció al muchacho su ayuda y tomó asiento. Max había hecho un buen trabajo, pues desde aquella butaca se veía perfectamente el escenario. No podía evitar sentirse completamente fuera de lugar mientras esperaba a que comenzara el concierto. En cada fila, miles de personas cotorreaban con emoción, hablando de Max como si lo conocieran personalmente. A Anna se resultaba tan extraño… ¿Cómo reaccionarían aquellos chicos si supieran quién era ella?

El corazón de Anna pegó una sacudida cuando las luces bajaron y una figura apareció en el inmenso escenario, provocando una gran ovación. De repente, su hijo le sonreía desde una pantalla enorme. Por primera vez en su vida, Anna lo vio como lo veían todos sus seguidores. Un hombre apuesto, carismático y seguro de sí mismo, con una voz capaz de cambiar el mundo. Su cuerpo estaba rígido de emoción, y se abrazaba a su bolso con fuerza, como si necesitara algún tipo de estabilidad.

De la nada comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza todos aquellos recuerdos difíciles. Todas las peleas, los gritos, los reproches. Todas las noches en las que había derramado lágrimas amargas, en las que había deseado haber dicho las cosas de otra manera. Todas las cenas de Navidad en las que había cocinado para dos personas pero Max nunca había acudido porque tenía que tocar en algún sitio. Todas las veces que había escuchado como aquellos buitres reporteros inventaban rumores solo para hacerle daño a Max. Con nudillos blancos, y un nudo en la garganta, Anna hubiera dado mundos por haber podido protegerlo.

Pero Max le había demostrado que era fuerte, mucho más de lo que ella pensaba. Incluso al principio, cuando solo había sido un chaval en manos de una industria terrible, su hijo había sido sensato. Había tomado decisiones con cuidado y se había alejado todo lo posible de aquel circo que le rodeaba. Y Anna estaba tan orgullosa… Ya sabía que estaba orgullosa cuando compraba el último álbum y lo escuchaba mientras tejía en la vieja butaca del salón. Había estado orgullosa cuando les contaba a los vecinos que el pequeño Max había estado en la radio aquella mañana. Había estado tan orgullosa, que casi podía esconder lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

Sin embargo, lo que sentía en aquel momento iba más allá del orgullo. Iba más allá del éxito y la fama. Iba más allá de las ventas, los álbumes y los estadios. La emoción la embargaba completamente hasta dejarla sin respiración. Sin darse cuenta, se había llevado una mano al rostro, y sus lágrimas habían empezado a caer sin control. Apenas veía entre el violento llanto, pero sí que escuchaba.

Escuchaba la voz de Max llenando el Stark Arena, tal y como le había dicho aquel día de agosto. El camino había sido un infierno, pero en aquel momento… En aquel momento todo valió la pena.

\- Esta noche está entre el público la persona por la que todo esto ha sido posible – anunció un sonriente Max desde el gigantesco monitor -. Te lo dije, mamá.

“Sí lo hiciste”, pensó Anna, con una húmeda sonrisa. “Y aquí estás.”


End file.
